


from ruin to ash

by plantiish



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Fire Emblem Heroes Book III Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda shippy but also not, Kiran is terrifying, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantiish/pseuds/plantiish
Summary: "Do you truly believe that Hel with revive your people?"Líf freezes, the blade cutting deeper into Kiran's neck, but they do not flinch. He glares, red eyes glowing with power."Yes."





	from ruin to ash

Its silent, far too silent for a place which used to house so much happiness. Líf watches the battle taking place before him as his younger self continues to struggle against his fate of destruction. The ruins of the Askrian castle stand desolate around them. He grips his sword tightly, unsheathing it and rushing into battle. The battle is bloody and he loses himself to the familiar feeling of his sword meeting flesh. He catches sight of the Summoner. Its not long before his allies have been defeated, but he has already won. His blade rests against the Summoner's neck. One move and they would be dead, crumpled form on the ground to join the legions of Hel. They rush him, but he nicks Kiran with the blade, blood welling up from the shallow cut. Alphonse freezes, teeth clenched in frustration. Sharena looks at him, terrified, and oh how it hurts to see such an expression on his sister's face, but it must be done. He turns his gaze to the Summoner. 

What he sees there in those eyes... terrify him. He grimaces, shaking off the feeling and then Kiran speaks.

_"Do you truly believe that Hel with revive your people?" _

Líf freezes, the blade cutting deeper into Kiran's neck, but they do not flinch. He glares, red eyes glowing with power. 

"Yes."

And yet, he cannot bring himself to move the weapon. The Summoner's hand raises towards his face, and he flinches back, but they do not hesitate. Their hand is warm against his cheek. 

_"Alfonse... you've been through much, haven't you?" _

"Stop." No matter how he wished it didn't, his voice breaks on the word. He hasn't felt this warmth in a long time. 

_"We wish to help alleviate your pain. Hel has harmed you and your people and for that, Hel will know their suffering." _

Hope rises in his chest, but he pushes it down. Its no use to hope for help. Hel cannot be destroyed. 

"You cannot defeat Hel." 

Kiran's eyes grow cold, and their nails dig into his cheek. Líf shivers under the gaze of someone who isn't afraid to do what must be done.

_"That is what she believes, but we have tasted death, Alfonse, and have found it lacking. You should know this better than anyone."_

He cannot look away from those eyes. Those eyes stare into his soul. Then Kiran smiles, a chilling thing more grimace than a sign of happiness. He's only ever seen this look once on his Summoner, and had sworn to never bring it about again. The Summoner wasn't someone to be trifled with, not after everything they had been through. He knows this, staring back into their eyes with hope and fear twisting in his chest. 

_"She will know of our pain."_

He wrenches away from them, struggling to return his face to the impassive mask he had perfected, or he thought he had. 

"Be grateful Summoner. The next time we meet, I will not be so merciful." 

He turns to disappear, hearing the faint answer on the wind. 

_"Hel will not keep her promise Alfonse. She never has."_

**Author's Note:**

> uh so this came about after reading all of what has come out with book III and uh, i hope you like it.


End file.
